customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Problems (The Wacky Days episode, Thevideotour1's version)
Family Problems is the 1st episode in the first season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on September 5, 1988. Plot Daniel and his family have a rough start to their day. First, while Lisa holds her daughter, Chloe (who is crying), she has a phone call with John and Daniel is trying to make breakfast in the morning. Recap Cast *Daniel (Jim Carrey) (debut) *Lisa (Meg Ryan) (debut) *Joe (Tristan Kersh) (debut) *Chloe (Shira Roth) (debut) *Antonio (Emilio Estevez) (debut) *Ariel (Lou Diamond Phillips) (debut) *Brittany (Amy Yasbeck) (debut) *Erica (Bonnie Hunt) (debut) *Jamal (Eddie Murphy) (debut) *Lionel (George Clooney) (debut) *Lorette (Eve Gordon) (debut) *Mr. Baker (Robin Williams) (debut) Trivia *Filming for this episode took place in February 1988. *This is the 1st time Time Laspe is used. It is when Daniel is acting silly during work. *Here's how Daniel acted silly during work: *#Daniel kicks his knee up fast *#Daniel makes a clown face *#Daniel jumps up and down and kicks his legs up *#Daniel drops down and flops on the floor *#Daniel acts like a chicken *#Daniel blubbers *#Daniel runs around in circles *#Daniel pretends to be a airplane *#Daniel makes engine noises *#Daniel spins like a top Scare Factor Sound Effects Used *Disney - SIREN WHISTLE ZING 02/Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 *Goofy Holler (Heard once when Daniel screams like a crazy man while acting silly at work) *Hollywoodedge, Baby 10 Mo Crying Inte AZ053501 *Hollywoodedge, Baby 10 Mo Crying Inte AZ053502 *Hollywoodedge, Baby 10 Mo Crying Inte AZ053503 *Hollywoodedge, Baby 10 Mo Crying Inte AZ053504 *Hollywoodedge, Baby 10 Mo Crying Inte AZ053505 *Hollywoodedge, Baby 10 Mo Crying Inte AZ053506 *Hollywoodedge, Baby 10 Mo Crying Inte AZ053507 *Hollywoodedge, Baby 10 Mo Crying Inte AZ053508 *Hollywoodedge, Baby 10 Mo Crying Inte AZ053509 *Hollywoodedge, Baby 10 Mo Crying Inte AZ053510 *Hollywoodedge, Baby 10 Mo Crying Inte AZ053511 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 (Heard once when Daniel kicks his knee up while acting silly during work) *Hollywoodedge, Funny Engine Wvocal CRT055902 (Heard once when Daniel making engine noises and acting silly during work) *Hollywoodedge, Funny Engine Wvocal CRT055903 (Heard once when Daniel making engine noises and acting silly during work) *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 (Heard once when Daniel acts like a chicken while acting silly at work) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 (Heard twice when Daniel is acting silly during work:) **The 1st time is when Daniel making a clown face **The 2nd time is when Daniel drops down before flopping on the floor *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058304 (Heard once when Daniel runs around in circles while acting silly during work) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING (Heard often when Daniel jumps up and down and kicks his legs up while acting silly during work) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM (Heard once when Daniel pretends to be an airplane while acting silly during work) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP DOWN *Sound Ideas, HOUSEHOLD, KITCHEN - BEATING EGGS IN A BOWL *Sound Ideas, HOUSEHOLD, KITCHEN - BREAKING EGGS *Sound Ideas, HOUSEHOLD, KITCHEN - BUTTERING TOAST *Sound Ideas, HOUSEHOLD, KITCHEN - TOASTER POPPING UP *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 02 (Heard once when Daniel spins like a top while acting silly during work) Quotes Quote 1: *(we open the episode with a scene before the theme song with a outdoor shot of Daniel's house) *(Chloe crying) *(fades to Daniel and Lisa having a rough start on their day) *(Lisa is holding Chloe in her arms) *Lisa: (talking on the phone and making bacon, eggs and toast breakfast at the same time) John, are you sure you ate breakfast already? (frying bacon with one hand) *John: (on phone) I did. *Lisa: Look, my husband and I are so fucking busy making breakfast before work. Daniel is making coffee and I'm making bacon, eggs and toast. *Daniel: Down you go. (takes Chloe off Lisa's arm and puts her down) *Joe: (enters the kitchen) Mom, I'm hungry. *Lisa: Okay. I'm making breakfast right now. Don't rush me. (breaking eggs in a bowl and beating them) *Daniel: Lisa, have you seen my uniform. I have to work at Hampton Inn & Suites soon. My friends are waiting! *Lisa: Dammit, Daniel! Look! Can't you see I'm trying to make breakfast, cockwaffle?! Quote 2: *(fades to the scene after the theme song with an outdoor shot of Hampton Inn & Suits in Seattle, Washington) *(fades to Daniel arriving the hotel late) *Ariel: Late again, Daniel!? *Daniel: Uh, yes. *Jamal: Daniel, where the hell have ya been? We though you're gonna arrive the hotel as usual. *Daniel: Oh, yeah?! (acting silly) *Brittany: WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?!! *Erica: Stop with this attitude. If you keep this up, the police will come get you. *Daniel: What?! *(Mr. Baker arrives) *Mr. Baker: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! *Daniel: Mr. Baker?! *Mr. Baker: DANIEL, HOW DARE YOU BE LATE FOR WORK!!! ALSO, THIS IS NOT A PLACE TO ACT SILLY!!! THIS IS A PLACE TO WORK!!! SO START WORKING RIGHT NOW!!! *Daniel: Yes, I will. *Mr. Baker: Good.